The outdoors is loved by many people throughout the world. Many people also enjoy cooking outdoors. Barbecue or barbeque (informally BBQ or barbie) is both a cooking method and an apparatus/machine. Barbecuing is done slowly over low, indirect heat and the food is flavored by the smoking process, while grilling, a related process, is generally done quickly over moderate-to-high direct heat that produces little smoke.
One type of cooking apparatus used for barbecuing is the kamado or ceramic grill/smoker/oven or with other types of enclosed ovens. The kamado grill or oven is a type of enclosed oven or grill and is a fast-growing category with more and more choices and types of enclosed ovens and grills available for consumers every year. In many cases enclosed ovens and grills are charcoal fueled devices are modem versions of the Japanese kamado, an earthenware cooking urn whose original design is probably at least 3,000 years old.
In many cases enclosed oven and grills are basically an enclosed oven with a removable lid. Cookers, enclosed ovens and grills are now made from a variety of materials including high fire ceramics, refractory materials, double wall insulated steel, traditional terra cotta, and a mix of Portland cement and crushed lava rock. Outer surfaces also vary from a high gloss ceramic glaze, paint, a textured stucco-like surface and ceramic tiles.
In many cases, enclosed ovens and grills are generally fueled by charcoal. Because the enclosed ovens and grills are fueled by charcoal they must be frequently cleaned to remove the soot, ash and other debris from the grill after use. This can be a very time-consuming process. Currently, there is no efficient way for enclosed ovens and grills and other enclosed bar-b-ques. Many times, because there is no efficient or effective way of cleaning enclosed ovens, grills and bar-b-ques, many people decide not to use them, which may lead to a decrease in the number of enclosed ovens, grill and bar-b-ques needed in the market and may also lead to health-related problems associated with leaving soot and ash from used charcoal.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way of cleaning enclosed grills, ovens and bar-b-ques used for cooking.